The Jump City Dollar Flu
by Sjbros814
Summary: The Teen Titans once again save the day and are awarded with some cash to shop on Black Friday. However, what will happen the Day after will be so big that the Titans might not be able to stop it and save the day. Will chaos emerge from this? Who will help the Titans save Jump City? Contains strong Language.
1. Chapter I: New Day, New Threat

Chapter I: New Day, New Threat

 **Author's Note: this is not the TTG Titans, this is the original.**

November 28, 2018

2 Days Before, 9:00AM

It was a beautiful day at Jump City. Birds were chirping, snow was falling from the sky, people were going about there lives, not a care in the world. However, an explosion near the Jump City bank caused a bit of chaos as within the smoke five figures, one of them the size of a giant, emerged. It was the HIVE. Gizmo, the genius behind many inventions to slow down authority, Jinx, a woman with mystical powers, Mammoth, a giant with super strength, Seemore, whose single oculus can cause some serious damage, and Billy Numerous, an evildoer who can replicate himself as many times as he can. This time, they stole $8 Billion worth of diamonds, and not even the JCPD were able to stop them. Only one team can stop the HIVE. And speak of the Devil, they just arrived. They are the Teen Titans. They are Starfire, a woman who originates from another world known as Tamerania, Cyborg, Half Man, Half Machine, Full Fighting Spirit, Beast Boy, a person who can transform into any animal, any time, Raven, Half Demon woman of otherworldly origins, and their leader Robin, sidekick and student to the legendary Dark Knight Batman. They are ready to take down the HIVE.

"OK, Titans, you know the Drill, let none of them get away with those diamonds." Robin told his subordinates as he draws his trademark staff. "GO!" With that, the Titans charged towards the HIVE. Robin took on Mammoth, Starfire faced off with Seemore, Raven dueled with Billy Numerous, Cyborg squared off with Gizmo, while Beast Boy came Head-to-Head with Jinx.

Mammoth threw a downward punch towards Robin, but he dodged it right as it was about to hit him and it ended up hitting the ground where he was. Robin whacked Mammoth's right arm while it was stuck from missing him. Robin then threw a smoke bomb at Mammoth's face. When smoke burst from the bomb, Robin bashed Mammoth in the forehead, and then he collapsed from the blow, leaving him quarter-conscious. "Well, that wraps this guy up. He won't be acting tough back in the Detention Facility." Robin remarked as he landed perfectly.

Starfire was having little trouble beam-clashing with Seemore. Starfire applied more pressure to her beam, with managed to beat Seemore's. Seemore was staggered from losing the beam-clash, but recovered in time just as Starfire was charging towards him, he deflected the oncoming punch and landed one of his own to Starfire's abdomen. Starfire barely felt any pain as she countered it with a strong roundhouse kick to Seemore's oculus. Seemore was sent flying to the air for a while, but then fell down to the street, his oculus busted, needing some time to get it straight. "All done with him. It will be awhile before he can see again, but he'll know where he will be when he does."

Raven may be outnumbered by Billy Numerous and his replicas, but that didn't faze her at all, she focused herself and chanted her usual spell. "Azrath Metrion Zinthos!" A beam of dark energy burst from her palms and hit one of Billy's clones, bouncing back to another, and another, and another until the real Billy was left. It was just him alone and Raven. She formed a tendril on her right arm and whipped Billy Numerous' face, spinning him around for a few seconds before slowing to a stop then collapsing on the ground. "Now that was just easy."

Cyborg and Gizmo we're trying to hack each other, but one barely had an advantage over the other as they were both technical geniuses. Cyborg managed to outwit Gizmo, disabling his spider legs and other electronic tools. Cyborg then rushed towards Gizmo and landed an uppercut sending him flying far into the air, this being a runt, before falling back down to the ground, face first. Gizmo groaned in pain, as Cyborg pumped his fist in the air. "BOOYAH! Not that was just too easy!"

Beast Boy in pterodactyl form effortlessly dodged Jinx's energy beams. When he was on hovering over her, he changed into a gorilla and literally flattened her like a pancake. He got off of her and changed back to normal. Jinx was alright, but was in total pain. "That's it for her. Is it just me, or are they getting too easy to beat?" The other Titans replied "It's just you." as Beast Boy also noticed that the other Titans had no trouble taking down the other HIVE members.

Moments after the Titans' victory, the JCPD reinforcements came and took the beaten up and semi-conscious HIVE into custody. The townsfolk gathered around the Titans in joy for what they done. The bank managers even gave them of their money as a reward for saving the diamonds and reminded them that Black Friday was coming.

Half an hour later, the Titans were back at their tower base, barely feeling any exhaust from the fight. "Black Friday, huh?" Robin said, lost in thought with what the bank managers told him and his subordinates. Beast Boy spoke up and said "You think we could be finding some stuff to buy with that money those bank managers gave us?" "You think?" Raven replied. "Isn't The Black Friday where retail prices across the world drop drastically, and where people take advantage of such low prices that they swarm in front of the stores?" Starfire asked. Cyborg already figured out what he will get on Black Friday. "Looks like someone's been studying earth life, Star! To be honest, I have been getting some new sound systems across the tower from Syen." Beast Boy added "You Know, I could go for some cologne from a brand I've heard called Guy Nieth." "Careful what we wish for, Titans. Black Friday may be a great time to get spectacular bargains, but it's also the most dangerous. 2017 cash sales were insane. I can't imagine what this year would be." Robin gently warned the Titans, reminding them about the annual chaos from the shoppers. "Don't worry, Robin, I have super strength from my training on Tamerania, Beast Boy Can just turn into a mammoth, Cyborg can just estimate the safest time for Black Friday shopping, and Raven can fly over the chaos." Starfire reassured Robin. It has only been six months since the two of them had become a couple. "Thanks, Star. We all got a big shopping trip tomorrow morning. Once Cyborg finds the appropiate time to enter the stores, of course." to that, Robin."

9:00AM

Unknown Laboratory

A man in a white hazmat suit was ready to spread a disease that one tormented people in the past. A virus that killed many in New York two years ago. A vaccine was yet to be developed for the citizens, but will they be able to spread the vaccine across the country? The man took a drop of his liquid virus, the Green Poison, and placed it on a stack of $20 bills. His next target to hit: Jump City. Its citizens won't know what hit them until it's too late.

November 29th, 2018

Black Friday

Day Before, 10:15AM

The Titans were looking around the mall for what else they could possibly want. Cyborg has already got some sound systems for the tower by Syen, Beast Boy got cologne by Guy Nieth. The stores my not be hectic as they usually are this time of year, but the Titans could prepare for trouble as they try to leave the store when they're done. "Ok, Titans, this Black Friday was not as chaotic as the others, but be on alert when we leave the store. We might have some trouble." Robin said. "Not to worry, everyone, if the crowds block the door, I can just teleport us back to the front, on the outside." Raven reassured with a light smile, maintaining her gloomy image. "That's right Raven. Let's all get some lunch soon, I'm starting to get hungry." Beast Boy said. The other Titans were feeling hungry as well. "Ok, Beastie, let's get lunch!" Cyborg said, as the other Titans agreed with him.

At a diamond store inside the mall, a mysterious man was about to buy an expensive accessory for his wife. A cover for what is to come for Jump City. "I'm pretty sure your wife will love this tanzanite bracelet. Most exquisite in Jump City right now, also all the rage." The clerk said to him. "Alright, I'll take it" The man said. "Great! Let me ring you up right here... that will be $100." "No problem, I can pay with cash." "Alright, works for me." The clerk took the cash, unknown to what is actually on the greenbacks. "Thanks a bunch for this. See ya." "Have a nice day, sir." The man walked towards the door. "Good day to you, sir." The doorman said as he got the door for the mysterious man. He left with only a wave of his hand to the doorman. The door closed behind him, as he just kept walking to the mall exit. He thought to himself, _I might die this time, but if I do, I'll have a lot of company in hell._ He knows he will have hell to pay from what he will do to Jump City. The oncoming events will be so big, even the Teen Titans might not have a chance of stopping it.


	2. Chapter II: The Infection Begins

Chapter II: The infection Begins

Day 1, Status: Dormant Infection, Flu

November 30, 2018

Currently Infected: 1

11:00AM

Jump City General Hospital, Emergency Wing

A man is lying down on the hospital bed, sniffling and sneezing. The doctors diagnosed his ailment what was thought to be a flu. Two of them walked into the room wearing lab coats and latex gloves. "This makes no sense at all. The flu season wasn't supposed to kick off until early December." Said one of them. "That's what my thoughts are exactly, yet look at him, sniffling and sneezing with a high fever of at least 118 degrees." Said the other. They couldn't believe the man before them was sick with a flu case. "On the bright side, we only have one case of the flu so far. Being it only late in November, It might be awhile before anymore are sick." The first doctor assumed. "Fingers crossed we don't get too much more befor Flu season officially starts." The second doctor hoped. Just then, a nurse came in with a worried look on her face. "Doctors..." she started. That caused the doctors to turn their attention to her. "We got four more people in the emergency entrance, sniffling, sneezing and running high fevers." "Oh boy, sounds like more flu cases for this hospital to handle. Do we have the antibiotics and vaccines to handle this year's flu season?" The second doctor asked. "Let's hope so. Five cases are bad enough as it is." The first doctor said

11:30AM

Currently infected: 13

Titans Tower

"Titans, emergency meeting, now!" Robin called his subordinates to the main room. When the other Titans entered, they see their leader in a concerned state. Everyone stood silent for a bit, then Starfire broke the silence. "Is this because of the mysterious flu cases in the Jump City General Hospital we all heard about?" Robin turned his head towards the other Titans. "At least you guys aren't the only one." Robin kept a concerned look on his face. "I just got a call from the head of the Jump City General Hospital. He said his staff have their hands full with at least 13 people sick with flu." "Flu? That doesn't make any sense!" Beast Boy decided to speak up. Cyborg, Starfire and Raven agreed. "I know! Flu season was not supposed to begin at all until at least sometime early December, but somehow some people turned up sick with that." Robin stated. "Ok Titans, let's all calm down for a moment." Starfire assured. "As I learned from years on your planet, the flu is not as likely to kill their host as Trigon himself would. It may spread from host to host, but it's not very lethal." "You're right Star." Raven praised Starfire. "My father would very likely kill a lot of humans, but the flu is nothing compared to his evil power." Cyborg then added something about the flu. "Well, the flu will make you sniffle and sneeze, it will give you a high fever, but it all wouldn't likely kill a person." Beast Boy gave his thoughts on the flu. "Some variants of the flu are even from certain animals. Bird flu is a little serious." "There's also the matter of a possible quarantine in the hospital if any more people show up there with the flu." Robin said. "Ok, let's all think for a moment. Yes, the flu hit people earlier than we thought, catching many medical experts off guard, and at least one person will die from it, but it will not be a lot." "Vaccinations are very important, wether you like it or lump it." Raven said. "Can't have us getting it, although, being half demon, it's not likely I'll get it. Cyborg is half human, half robot, so he is not gonna be able to catch the flu anytime soon. And you, Robin, have a resistant body from all that training with Batman. Starfire and Beast Boy, however, have never been exposed to the flu themselves." Everyone else was worried while Raven kept a serious face. "Ok, everyone, there's no need to be scared of the flu." Robin stated. "Even With Starfire coming from a planet where the flu is unknown to her people, and Beast Boy spending time in the forest before his superhero days, we can fix that quite easily." The Titans stood for a bit, then chattered in agreement.

Day 2, Status: Dormant infection, flu

December 1st, 2018

9:45AM

Currently infected: 48

Jump City Streets

The Titans decided to walk around town today. Even though the General Hospital got more cases of the flu than yesterday, the Titans decided to enjoy a beautiful day in the snow. No one committing any crimes makes the day more relaxing. Robin managed to have Starfire and Beast Boy vaccinated for the flu this season, but concerns were growing with the team over the flu. "Hey guys, is it just me, or are more people going to get sick with flu over time?" "It's just you, Beast Boy. Everyone is likely to get vaccinated, there's no way they can get sick." Raven reassured. "And even if they do catch it, will they still get sick?" "Titans, relax. There's no way we can get sick with the flu, and even if—" Robin was interrupted by his communicator receiving a call. Robin picked it up and answered the incoming call. It was the General Hospital head. "Titans..." he said "as I previously expained, there are patients of the flu in our hospital. Our Emergency wing is filled with flu patients from across the city. Now we have one less. Unfortunately, the reason for that is, that person has just passed away from the flu." The Titans were not as shocked, as they expected this. "We are in the process of cremating the body right now. Once—" the head recieved a call from the mayor of Jump City. "I'll have to take this, hold on a second."

Only three minutes passed and the head called back. He told the Titans the mayor of the city wants to meet with them in his office.

11:30AM

Currently infected: 59

Death toll: 1

Jump City Hall

The Titans have arrived at the mayor's office. He was expecting them. "Have a seat, Titans, you'll need to hear what I have to say on the situation." The Titans took their seats in front of the mayor. "Now then... Robin, I take it you are already aware of what is going on in this city, as well as the rest of you?" "Yes, mayor, I am aware that flu season started earlier than we thought." Robin said, in a serious tone. The other Titans agreed. "We also received word that the General Hospital has reported the first flu-related death this season." "Of course you have." The mayor said. "As far as you guys are concerned, the flu has killed people all over the world in the past. We don't know what the estimated death toll will be this season." The mayor stopped for a moment, then spoke once more. "You haven't touched anymore dollar bills, have you? I couldn't bear to see you five get sick from it as well... then again, with Robin's intense training, Cyborg being half machine, and Raven being half demon, I doubt that would be the case. But Starfire and Beast Boy did get their vaccinations recently, right?" "We did get the vaccinations, Mr. Mayor." Starfire assured the mayor she and Beast Boy would be fine. The mayor stood in a brief silence, which he immediately broke. "Is it alright if I tell you guys a story about a viral outbreak from 2016?" "If it helps with what is to come, sure." Raven Said. The other Titans shook their heads in agreement. "Very well. Let me start from the beginning..."

 _It all started Black Friday of 2016 in New York City. People flocked from all over the city to Times Square for some serious bargain hunting. Retailers in the area called this their biggest sale record in history. However, a day later, people started to get sick from the same flu we are experiencing right now. The hospitals in New York had cases all over. Hand sanitizer and soap was a neccessity. But the flu was just the tip of the iceberg. There were unconfirmed reports of a smallpox outbreak in central Manhattan as National Guard units convered in a hospital there. Whatever went on there, it was more deaths than AIDS, and there were more than Ebola. There were not enough vaccines for the people. That turned the outbreak into a panic situation. That caused New York, an entire American city, to be locked down. There were no trains and the bridges were closed. There was widespread looting all over the city. Prisoners took control of the Detention Facility on Rikers Island. The American government had no resources available, causing them to intiate a protocol known as Directive 51, a protocol which an attempt to establish government in a time of chaos is made. This lead to a team of Elite, Highly-classed agents to enter the fray. They were simply known as... The Division._

When the mayor wrapped up his story, Beast Boy spoke up. "Wait, so what happened In New York could be happening in Jump City right now?" "Yes, Beast Boy. That might be the case." Robin decided to say something. "Smallpox is a very serious danger. The death toll throughout history is approximately 500 billion. The last of it was supposed to be stored in a scientific facility for research purposes." Starfire said something about this as well. "I am unaware of this Smallpox. If it has killed many humans through history and is not extinct, then—" just then, the mayor got a call from the head of the hospital. "Hold that thought, everyone." He answered the call. The head spoke nervously. "Mayor, are the Titans still in your office?" "Yes, Mr. Tomas, what's all the panic? More people dead, I assume?" "Yes, but the reason is worse. Their bodies have a lot of bumps on them." The mayor started to look concerned. "Tomas, you don't mean..." "Yes, Mayor, this could be a Smallpox outbreak." The Titans gasped in fear. They couldn't believe what happened in New York is happening in Jump City now.


	3. Chaper III: Smallpox

Chapter III: Smallpox

December 1st, 2018

Day 2, Status: Infection, Flu/Smallpox

Infected: 97

Death Toll: 9

5:00PM

Titans Tower

The Titans could not believe what was going on in Jump City. Flu was bad enough if left unchecked, but Smallpox is an even worse case. Robin was pacing back and forth thinking on how a flu could turn into Smallpox, Starfire was sitting on the couch with Silkie, Cyborg was installing the sound systems for the alarm with speakers by Syen, Raven was looking through a book of historical ailments in hopes to find why this is happening, and Beast Boy was just staring at his bottle of Guy Nieth cologne,

"Dudes, is it just me, or do I have a feeling something big is going on here?" Beast Boy broke the silence. "Now that one beats me." Raven replied. Robin added something. "I second that emotion. Brother Blood's powers were sealed along with himself, Slade was blown into oblivion, The Brotherhood disbanded after we turned their leader, Brain, into juice, and we recently returned the HIVE to the Jump City Detention Facility. If it were possible for a flu virus to become Smallpox, who would possibly create such a viral strand? Even Batman, as good of a detective he is, couldn't possibly figure this out, even if he were to try." "If what the mayor said is to be right..." Starfire stated. "... then the death toll will be really high. There will be no trains going in, out or around the city, the bridges will close, Jump City will be a war zone, even bigger than the Tameranian civil war!" Cyborg then spoke his mind. "Not that I'm into the history of your planet, Star, but if Jump City locks down, there will be riots, we can also expect widespread looting every night, and the National Government will initiate a serious protocol!"

"Look, Titans..." Robin spoke up to get his subordinates' attention. "If there were any word of a nationwide team of Highly-trained agents, the mayor would let us know about it." Cyborg's left arm started to vibrate. "I'm getting a news brief! This could be an update on what is going on!" Cyborg plugged a wire on his body to the monitor. On their colossal screen, a news report appeared.

"Good afternoon, everyone, I am Jack Gosling. This is a Jump City News Brief. We just received an update on the Flu/Smallpox outbreak here. I'm on top of the Daily Jump building because we are getting reports that the National Guard is converging on the Jump City General Hospital. As of right now, 157 are sick with either the flu or Smallpox, and the death toll has climbed to 19, And the city is under Quarantine until it is confirmed that the mysterious strain of Flu/Smallpox is gone from Jump City and the infected bodies are disposed of properly." An image of the National Guard is seen approaching Jump City from the southeast. "People are wondering what the National Guard will do to stop the spread of the disease in the city. Right now, city government has issued a curfew for all citizens lasting from 6 o'clock PM to 6AM in the morning. Anyone violating this curfew will be arrested for the night. We have some people who have thoughts on the matter." An image of a woman from city council completely overlaps the previous image. It says LIVE. "Ma'am, you are part of city council, ones who are partly responsible for this curfew. What are your thoughts on the matter?" The woman on the image started speaking. "I was against this curfew, saying it will do no good to keep the citizens of Jump City healthy. The people are begging, I am begging! Please, let some of us out of the city, we are healthy!" "Thank you for your thoughts, ma'am." An image of a African-American blinks. "Sir, you appear to have some complaints over the action city government is taking in order to stop this infection, what do you have to say about them?" The man in the image started to say some not-so-nice stuff. "What city government is doing is all a bunch of garbage, sending in the army and all that. Where are the JCPD when we need them?" "I'm afraid they have there hands full trying to stop people from leaving the city alongside the National Guard. Thank you for your thought." The image disappears." The Guard and the Police are trying to establish law and order in town, but will it be enough? We will bring you more details as the story develops."

"Ok, Titans, this could be bad." Robin said. "No doubt." Raven added. "Ooh, this is bad, really bad." Starfire was getting worried. "Let's not get too worried. We will establish law and order if the JCPD fails." Cyborg reassured. All the Titans agreed with Cyborg.

Infected: 209

Death Toll: 31

8:30PM

Jump City Streets

There is a riot going on at a checkpoint established by a task force activated by the mayor. The JCTF and the police are forming a barricade to stop the rioters from leaving the city. One of the officers shouted into a megaphone. "Everyone, let us remind you there is a lockdown in place. That means no one gets in or out of the city! Also, there is currently a curfew in effect right now. If you do not return to your homes right now, you will be arrested and taken to jail for the night!" One of the rioters started shouting. "We have families and such outside this city! Can't you at least let some of us through?" "I'm sorry, ma'am, but this lockdown is in place until the government knows for sure that the Flu/Smallpox is dealt with and the dead bodies disposed properly. Now I will say this one more time, return to your home or—" Another Policeman pushed him out of the way. "Look Out, one of them has a pipe bomb!" The rioters lit the pipe bomb fuse and threw it towards the cops. "Argh, Motherfuckers! You will die a horrible death for this outrage!" The pipe bomb exploded as soon as it hit the office, instantly killing him. A task member shouted. "Damn it, we have no choice if we are to establish order in this city. Everyone, open fire!" At that time, the police and the task force opened fire at the rioters. Most of them dropped down, dead from the bullets, while others ran away.

Meanwhile in a convenience store, a team of cops tried to stop a gang of looters, but one of the looters drew a sawed-off shotgun, aimed it at one of the officers' head at point blank, and fired upon him. Bits of brain went flying throughout the store. Another officer drew his pistol at the armed looter, only to be shot in the abdomen. The looters, with no one In the way, looted the food supplies from the store and ran as fast as they can. The third officer pulled out his CB. "The looters have escaped, I have one man dead and another severely injured! Send a medic here right now!"


	4. Chapter IV: Chaos In The Streets

Chapter IV: Chaos In The Streets

December 2nd, 2018

Day 3, Status: Outbreak, Flu/Smallpox

Infected: 372

Death Toll: 58

2:00PM

Top of Titans Tower

The mayor has decided to pay a visit to the Titans in a hazmat suit. He arrived on the rooftop by helicopter. Even his security escort were in hazmat suits. As the helicopter landed, the door opened. The mayor stepped out and removed the helmet. His escort did the same, knowing that the outbreak would not reach the tower. "Well, Titans, it appears what is happening out there is just like New York on Black Friday 2016 and there's nothing even you Five can do about it!" Robin answered to that. "Yeah, I was worried there would be riots." The mayor continued. "Because of the riots, all the men in the JCPD are either dead, severely wounded or infected with the flu or Smallpox! Even my task force is having serious trouble to establish law and order!" "I read the National history books you gave me mayor, and there appears to be a name for this outbreak." Said Raven. "The people of the nation called it, the Green Poison because it was borne off of dollar bills." Beast Boy shivered in revulsion. "Remind me not to go anywhere near money unless I know there is no disease on it." The mayor continued more. "The science department hasdeveloped specially made hazmat suits for each of you." His escort handed each Titan a hazmat suit. "Not only will they protect you from the virus with their usual filters, they can also enchance your powers. Even Beast Boy's can change shape like him." "But why give us the Hazmat suits, Mayor?" "You guys're gonna need them if you plan to go anywhere near my city. Which is soon, by the way, because with the JCPD out of commission, it falls upon you five to restore law and order in the streets." Robin and his subordinates were ready. "We won't let you down, Mayor. You can have our word!" The mayor laughed with joy. "Now that is what I like to hear! Oh, one more thing." "What is it, Mayor?" Asked Cyborg. "With the government all out of resources to fight the outbreak, they have decided to activate the thing we palmed about yesterday... Directive 51." "Directive 51?" Raven asked. "Does that mean..." "Yes, Raven, you five will be working alongside... The Division."

 _When we were activated, we knew the situation was bad... worse than anyone can imagine. We are an elite, highly trained team of operatives. They only call us when everything else has failed. We have no rules, we have no limits. Our job is to protect what remains._

 _We are your co-workers. We are your neighbors. We might even be your friends._

 _But when we get the call..._

 _...We leave everything behind._


	5. Chapter V: We Are The Division

Chapter V: Chaos In The Streets Part II, We Are The Division

December 3rd, 2018

Day 4, Status: Outbreak

Infected: 735

Death Toll: 139

11:00AM

Jump City Limits

The Titan Jet landed 3 miles outside of Jump City. After a brief moment, the cockpits open, allowing the Titans to step out. They were then greeted by a team of four. They may not be superheroes, but at least they can handle themselves in a fight.

"You guys are the Teen Titans, right?" The woman with heavy winter gear, a submachine fun, a military AK-47, and a Colt Python began to introduce herself. "I was told we would be teaming up with the likes of you five when we were activated once more. I'm Faye Lau, Commanding Officer of the Division. You must be Robin, Leader of the Titans." "Yes, i am. You guys must be the ones the Mayor of Jump City told us about." Robin explained how they knew of Faye Lau and her team. "I know." Lau then introduced her team.

"Let me show you the guys who will help out. You guys know the Chief of the JCPD, Alexander Johnson." "Good to see the Teen Titans will be teaming up with the Division on this one." Chief Johnson said. "To be honest, when most of my men were out of commission, either dead, severely wounded, or infected with this Green Poison causing so many civilian deaths in town, I had no choice but to agree with Directive 51." "Not to worry Chief, when this mess is over, it's not like The Division will be taking over Jump City." Said Cyborg. Lau then spoke. "You're right on that. Once this is over, we are deactivated, meaning we simply go back to the lives we had before." "Even Military soldiers are eventually discharged when they do what they can or are too injured for duty." The Chief added to the facts. Lau Then turned her attention to the woman in a winter coat with scrubs underneath. "This is Dr. Jessica Kandel, she helped us study the Green Poison in the past, collecting samples from infected and creating a vaccine from them." Dr. Kandel politely spoke. "It's nice to meet you, Titans. I look forward to helping you protect the innocents of Jump City, treating the sick and such." Raven remembered the National history passage on the New York epidemic. "Oh, yeah, like at New York on Black Friday 2016. I know about that." "Then you might be aware that the virus was created by an asshole by the name of Gordon Amherst." Dr. Kandel briefed the Titans. Starfire added something related to what the doctor was talking about. "You don't think this Gordon Amherst character was responsible for this outbreak Jump City is facing right now, do you guys?" Lau answered her. "Most likely. We"re hoping to Catch him and bring him to justice before he can do any more damage with his creation." Lau then turned to a electrical worker. "This is John Wesley, he will be in charge of basic services for the city while we protect the innocent." John spoke up. "Nice to work with you, Titans. As the outbreak goes on, riots will cause power and clean water to be scarce. I will be supervising the restoration of such services to the people of Jump City." Beast Boy figured as much. "You guys better watch out for those rioters, they will shoot others on sight, civilian or authority." "We know." Lau assumes Beast Boy. "We also dealt with flamethrowing Cleaners, who thought they could just end the virus by burning everyone who is infected, Rikers, former Rikers Island inmates who were united for the sole purpose of causing chaos, and the Last Man Battalion, responsible for some Division agents going rogue." Beast Boy grew surprised at this. "Division agents went rogue!?" That's right." Lau Said. "Some of the first wave of Division agents who went into New York went rogue, killing authority, torturing them. Others were killed, either by the LMB or the virus. But we best not get into too much details about the New York incident. We gotta save your city before the death toll combined rises even higher than that of New York." The Titans agreed as they returned to the jet. Lau and the others stepped into a Division helicopter that will tail them. Both aircraft took off into the sky, the passengers ready for what awaits them back in Jump City.

Minutes later, the aircraft landed on a makeshift helipad near the docks, with the Titan Jet landing first, and the helicopter la ding right beside it. Once everyone came onto the ground, Fau briefed the Titans on what will become of the area near the docks. "Ok, here is the situation. This tall warehouse will serve as our base of operations. Thanks to the Jump Task Force, we were able to have everything we need. The first floor will be the main Floor. The entrance will serve as a sterilization area for anyone wanting in here. The Second floor will serve as the Security floor. Chief Johnson will head this floor, offering protection to the innocent of Jump City with his own men and the Task Force. The Third Floor will be the Tech wing. This is where power and water will be flowing throughout the city. Wesley will be supervising this floor. And the Fourth will be the Medical Floor. This is where the people get treated and a vaccine to be mass developed. Dr. Kandel will head this floor with a team of doctors throughout the nation." Lau then pulled out a map of the city. "We May have the materials we need to function, however, with additional supplies and staff, our functions will improve. We will have new installments to the floors and anyone who we rescue will be useful to us. We just have to explore the city in search of said supplies. However, the area scribbled in red, I recommend staying away from unless the hazmat suits the mayor gave you can handle the mass levels of contamination there." Beast Boy raised his hand. "Beast Boy, you got a question?" "Just one. What's so bad about this area?" "We call this area the Dark Zone. It's where the virus hit the most. It's also where the most lethal predators roam. If they spot you in their turf, they will shoot to kill, no exceptions." Raven had a question too. "Wasn't there a dark zone in the New York incident too?" "Yes, Raven. That one is also where rouge agents roam, hijacking pick ups from other agents. The Dark Zone also holds very valuable, very useful items. You just need to have what you find in there airlifted by a helicopter. For now, you should stay away from it unless you can handle both the contamination and the predators that roam it. Oh, and some Division agents are bound to go rogue in there. For now, stick outside of it." Lau put the map away. "That is all everyone. Now let's go, we got a City to save!" Robin was ready for and expedition throughout the city as he and his subordinates put on their hazmat suits. "Yes ma'am! Let's do this, Titans! Go!" The Titans left the base of operations and ventured into the chaotic streets of Jump City, unknown to them are the dangers within the snowstorm.


	6. Chp VI: Into The Chaos

Chapter VI: Into The Chaos

December 3rd, 2018

Day 4, Status: Outbreak

Infected: 1,294

Death Toll: 643

6:40PM

Jump City Streets

As the Titans were wandering around the ruined, snow-covered streets of Jump City in their hazmat suits, Lau radioed them. "Ok, Titans, this area you're in has rioters around every corner. They may be unarmored, but you can expect them to be armed, each with at least any sort of gun on them, wether it be a handgun or an assault rifle. They're not to be taken lightly." "Not to worry, commander Lau, we'll subdue them with everything we got!" Robin said into his communicator. "Simply subduing them is not enough to stop them for good." Lau spoke. "My mentor may be a great fistfighter, but he won't allow himself to take another person's life, even if he or she is a criminal." Robin replied to Lau. Lau then spoke into her radio. She is sitting in the base of operations main floor. "If I recall correctly, your mentor is the one and only Batman." "If he hears word that I'm dealing with a deadly virus here with a team of highly trained agents, he might feel happy inside his student is taking action to a serious crisis." Said Robin. "That, or he might tag along in worry that his student might catch The virus the people he is supposed to protect is catching." Said Lau. "Might be nostalgic, but I doubt it, because he's a bit busy protecting Gotham City from—" "The Joker? Bane? Killer Croc? I know of those people." Lau interupted Robin. "The only person you have to worry about is Amherst... if we can catch him." "You got it. Robin out." Robin put his communicator unto his utility belt.

"So, where should we look for supplies and helpful people for the base first?" Beast Boy asked, wondering where would be a good place to look. "Anywhere is fine, just watch out for rioters. I heard one had a sawed-off shotgun and blew a policeman's head to pieces with it in one shot." Raven cautioned the others. "That subway over there looks like a good place to look." Starfire pointed to an out-of-service subway. "Hang on, everyone." Cyborg threw a high tech sonar device into the subway. "That will give us the locations of any threats within a three-mile radius in there." "Good call, Cyborg!" Beast Boy complimented his half robot BFF. "Hang on, Beast Boy. Any far from the sonar and you'll need to turn into a bloodhound or anything that can sniff out potential threats or even supplies or help." Robin suggested his idea to Beast Boy as the Titans descended into the abandoned tunnel in search for what they need for their operations.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Cyborg noticed some red blips on his arm. "Hold on, everyone, I think we got rioters here." Robin activated the heat vision on his hazmat visor. He noticed some heat signatures in the direction Cyborg was pointing. "Good call, Cyborg." Robin said in a quiet tone to avoid alerting the rioters. The Titans took cover to avoid getting spotted. They can hear what the rioters are saying.

"Task Force motherfuckers won't give us a break." One of the rioters said. "Fucking hell... here's to hoping no more will find us all the way down here." Said the other. "You should have seen the look on this one's face when we pulled that shotgun on him before we blew his face off with it, though. It was amusing to see." "We can still see the look on him, even without his face." "Holy fuck, it's creepy but still funny at the same time." Both rioters laughed. "Come on, We gotta keep looking, we're gonna need those supplies more than those Task Force motherfuckers or those five-o fucks." "Right then, back to it." It was then the other noticed Starfire's head, but it looked like a silhouette to him. Starfire quickly ducked, hoping the rioter didn't notice her. "Hey, man, do you get the feeling someone is watching you?" There is a brief silence. "You mean the security cameras?" "Nah, like here in person, over there." One of the rioters pointed to Starfire's direction. "Nah, it might be a Wild Dog or something." "No, man, it looked like a human head." "Only one way to find out." The other rioter began to shout in the Titans' direction. "Okay, if there are any assholes over that way, come out now and you'll make this easier on yourself." The Titans stood still, quiet as mice. After a few moments, the rioter turned to his comrade. "See, man? Nothing. Might have been a dog." "Come on, I swore I saw a person. I'll check that way, you look for supplies." Alright, but I'm telling you, there's no one that way." One of the rioters resumed searching for supplies while the other approached where the Titans are. "Uh oh, I think he got us." Starfire spoke quietly. "Don't worry, Star, we'll get the jump on him. Just wait for my signal, everyone." Robin spoke in the same quiet tone as Starfire. His subordinates nodded in agreement. "Come on, asshole, give yourself up, I know you're there somewhere." The rioter kept walking towards the Titans, when he was close enough, Robin signalled his teat to strike. "Titans, go!" The Titans quickly jumped the rioter and knocked him out. The other rioter heard the commotion and immediately stopped what he was doing. "What the fuck was that all about?" He then turned around and saw the Titans standing in front of him with his pal out cold. "Oh, fuck, the Teen Titans." He pointed his handgun at Robin, only to be hit with one of his smoke bombs. "Shit, I can't see!" Robin drew his trademark staff and with one good bonk to the head, he knocked the rioter out cold.

"You could have just cooperated, you know, and I could have let you go unharmed, but you had to point your gun at us." Robin said as he tied up the rioters before any of them could wake up. "At least we got the supplies they looted." Starfire said. "Yeah, Star, I really hate to see them In the wrong hands." Beast Boy Said. "And we just found more where he was looking. Booyah!" Cyborg cheered. Raven took a look at the supplies. "Looks too heavy for any of us to carry. Good thing we have those beacons that commander Lau gave us to Mark any heavy supplies for pick up for the mayor's Task Force. They can bring it to the base of operations." She then placed one of the beacons to the heavy supplies. It contains electrical parts and weapons the Division and the Task Force can use.

Just then, Cyborg noticed a few more red dots on his arm, and they are approaching the center. "Looks like we attracted some company. Ready for some smack down, everyone?" "Huh, more rioters. Guess those ones we dealt with aren't alone." Said Raven. Once the group of rioters arrived, one of them started to speak. "Find the motherfuckers who are causing a commotion over here!" The other started to speak. "I think those hazmat guys might be the ones!" Another noticed two of their own tied up. "Oh, shit, they got Alex!" The last one said something. "We're gonna waste you!" Starfire stepped up to the group of rioters. "I got this." Starfire blasted green energy at three of the rioters, knocking the all out. The last rioter standing started to freak out. "What the fuck are you, lady?!?" Starfire answered the rioter. "See for yourself." Starfire short a small beam of energy from her eyes at the rioter, rendering him unconscious as well.

"Nice work, Star!" Robin was amazed how easily Starfire handled the rioters. Just then, Lau came on the communicators. "Titans, I just received a beacon signal coming from a subway 30 clicks from my position. I take it that's a large load of supplies?" "Yes, it is. It contains a load of electrical parts and weaponry you guys could use!" Robin briefed Lau on the contents of the crate. "Excellent. I'll send some Division agents to pick it all up immediately. For now, you should head to base for a rest. It's about to get late. When it gets dark, it gets very cold because it's the beginning of winter, and nights tends to get very cold in winter. We'll even make you guys some hot cocoa if you want." Robin and his subordinates responded to Lau's kind gesture. "Hot cocoa on a cold winter night does feel nice. We'll be right over, ASAP."

Day 4, Status: Outbreak

Infected: 1,635

Death Toll: 865

9:00PM

Lau and the Titans are sipping on some hot cocoa while Lau explained how the Titans' findings improved their base of operations. "The supplies you found are a big help. Because of them, we were able to build expansions for the medical floor and the security floor." She directed the Titans towards a room full of people infected with the flu/Smallpox virus. Dr. Kandel expained to them what is going on. "With the quarantine area, we can finally isolate the sick from the healthy, keeping the virus from spreading in this building. I can also collect antibody samples from them to create vaccines for the healthy and those not yet infected. This will save many lives." Dr. Kandel then turned everyone's attention to a decontamination unit. "This will clean up anything in Jump City that is contaminated with the virus. You can find most contaminated supplies in the Dark Zone... if you can handle the mass contamination, the most leather Predators and likely any agents that go rogue."

At the Security floor, Chief Johnson reported in. "Good job finding those weapons at the subway, Titans! We were only able to add one thing to this floor, but the end result will be worth it." He then directed everyone to a meeting room. "This is a Bonafide situation room, where we discuss current situation and the best way to resolve them. You'll see Division agents, Task Force members and my occasional men here discussing said situations."

"Rest up, Titans. You got more work ahead of you tomorrow." Lau notified the Titans. "I'll see you in the morning. Dismissed." With that, the Titans flew to their tower to call it a day.

Infected: 2,074

Death Toll: 1,008

10:00PM

A man is sitting on the roof of a science lab is looking over the city. He sees rioters attacking cops on sight. He thinks to himself. _What I didn't count on is the Division being activated once again. And to top that, they have real life superheroes on their side. It's not as unusal as the help they got during the New York Crisis of 2016._ Just then, someone else entered the rooftop. "Sir, we should get out of here while it's late at night." The man got up and approached him. "I'm on my way." They both left for the door which led to a helipad with a helicopter on it. They both got into the helicopter and it flew off into the distance.


	7. Chp VII: The Cleaners

Chapter VII: The Cleaners

December 4th, 2018

Day 5, Status: Outbreak

Infected: 2,895

Death Toll: 1,395

Division Base of Operations, Jump City Docks

9:00AM

Faye Lau stood in concern about a foe that's very familiar to her, but not to the Titans at all. When Robin and his team walked into the situation room, she immediately turned her attention to them. "Ah, Titans. Perfect timing." She greeted the Titans. "Miss Lau, Chief Johnson said there is something concerning you but he said you would only tell us." Starfire said with concern. "Actually, Starfire, you guys are going to want to hear this. I didn't tell Johnson because this recent threat in Jump City is even worse for his men to handle than the rioters." Lau began to brief the Titans on the situation. "What could be worse than rioters?" Asked Beast Boy. "Whatever it is, it doesn't scare us!" "Actually, Beast Boy, you are not going to believe what this new enemy call themselves and what their intentions are." Lau pulled up an image of a guy in a yellow hazmat suit carrying a rifle with a flamethrower attached as an underbarrel. "These guys are called Cleaners, They intend to stop the virus from spreading across the city by scorching everything and everyone in site, infected or not." The Titans gasped in shock in what Lau explained to them. "That is so messed up!" Cyborg spoke up. "Rioters killing and taking from innocent people is one thing, but burning them alive is even worse!" "Agreed. Just imaging these "cleaners" lighting these innocents up and watching them suffer as they slowly burn to death!" Robin was outraged by the cleaners' actions. "And all because they just want to stop the spread of the dollar flu!" Raven as furious at their intentions. "There is actually a vaccine for this virus, right?" Starfire had her hopes us there is a vaccine. "There is a vaccine, but it's all the way in New York City." Lau answered in bitter disappoint in the situation she is about to explain. "You see, this vaccine originated in New York where the dollar flu first hit. The only way to get the vaccine from there to Jump City is to have them delivered, but that will be an issue because Jump City is on lockdown." The Titans groaned in hopelessnes, but Lau wasn't finished yet. "However, I can arrange a helicopter to fly to New York, pick up the needed amount of vaccinations there, and have it flown to the base of operations. It might take time for that to go through, but it will happen." The Titans all responded with an "oh", their hopes restored. "If that's not to happen, we can always gather blood samples from the innocent people of Jump City. We can have Dr. Kandel create new vaccines for them. Healthy ones, sick ones, you name it." Robin spoke up in relief. "Worst case scenario, I take it. Where can we get blood samples?" Lau then pulled up a holographic map of Jump City. "There are people kicked out of shelters that are sick with the dollar flu. They live in shantytowns, scattered across the city. If you can find one, you might be able to draw blood for the residents, if there willing." Beast boy knew this was going to be easy. "This is going to be—" "Easy? You might wanna check thi _s_ out." Lau pulled up a recording of a call between two cleaners.

"We found more of them in the slums." A male voice can be heard on one end of the call. "More of those infected fuckers? Those shantytowns sure are scattered as shit." A female voice can be heard on the other. "We torched another one. That should be reassurance." "Nice job on that, but watch yourself out there, I heard the Division has been activated again and are on the scene, and this time, they have the Teen Titans on their side." "Aw, shit. Looks like the lying government managed to get superheroes on their side on this one." "It's not like in New York City, where they killed Joe. They had even crazier help. Some of them can fly, some of them can use something called magic, and some of them are even giant robots!" "Jesus H. Christ, I do not need a reminder on that." "Gotcha. Over and Out." The call ended.

"The Titans were shocked to hear there really is another group terrorizing innocents in Jump City. "Were those guys cleaners?" Beast Boy asked. "They were talking about burning shantytowns around the city." Raven said. "I located another shantytown in the city. There's people there, clean ones, sick ones, even ones who were sick, but are now healthy. However, the cleaners are producing napalm near those people." Lau informed the Titans on the situation. Robin knew what she was talking about, what the cleaners are producing. "Isn't napalm a stick and explosive substance?" Fau answered his question. "You got that right, and the cleaners are making lots of it right there. For your mission today, not only are you to gather blood samples from the people there, but you are also to destroy the napalm production facility near them." "Yes, ma'am!" The Titans said in unison. "Be careful you guys don't get scorched yourself." Lau gave them a heads up.

12:00PM

Jump City Slums

The Titans were walking on the train tracks near the slums of Jump City, looking for the shantytown Lau Said was in. Robin was looking out for an ambush by more rioters, or worse, cleaners. The Titans stopped upon murmured chatter nearby. "Everyone quiet. There's the shantytown, but there's two cleaners here." Robin told his subordinates in a quiet tone. The Titans got as close as they can to be able to hear what is going on without being noticed.

The Titans can also see the cleaners dragging a married couple out of a tent. One of them said something. "These guys are infected? You sure about this?" The other one then spoke. "Shame there's no way to tell if they are sick right now. No use in waiting and seeing what happens, though." "Scorch these guys right now?" "You read my mind." The woman begged for mercy from the cleaners. "No, please, don't kill us!" The cleaners laughed at her pitiful attempt at mercy. "Sorry, lady, not taking any chances with you!" "Please, NO!"

Just then, the cleaners' weapons were snatched away and thrown to the side by a dark tendril summoned by Raven. "Holy fuck, did you see that just now?" "You're not the only one who saw that!" The cleaners were shocked to see what just happened. "Hey!" Raven's voice echoed throughout the area. The Titans then came out of hiding and revealed themselves to the cleaners tormenting the couple. Robin then said something to the cleaners. "We know what you're going to do to those innocent people, and we won't allow it, even if they are sick!" The cleaners gasped in shock. "Fuck... it's those Teen Titans we heard about!" Beast Boy spoke in intimidation. "Yeah, and we know your intentions are to burn down those who are sick with the dollar flu. We won't allow that!" "The cleaners were agitated with the Titans getting in the way. "You may be real life superheroes, but do you kids really think you can scare us that easily? We'll burn you down, then those guys right there!"

The cleaners tried to reach for their weapons, but Robin threw smoke bombs at them, clouding their vision. Raven then summoned two dark tendrils to detatch the weapons from their tanks, leaving them unarmed. "Shit, to think we would be easily overpowered by a bunch of kids!" "Let's get out— Hungh?!?" The cleaners were then knocked unconscious by Starfire. Moments later, they were tied up without their tanks strapped to their backs. Cyborg was hyped at this victory. "Booyah! We showed them!" The couple were surprised to be saved by a bunch of kids. Then again, the two of the, know who they are. "Thank you, Teen Titans. If it weren't for you five, those guys would burn us to a crisp." The man said. The woman then spoke up. "Say, are you teaming up with the Division to save this city right now?" The titans nodded their heads in agreement. "You got that right." Said Beast Boy. "Thank Goodness, There is hope for this city after all, even though half of the police were brutally killed by rioters." "We hoped for outside help, but the quarantine makes it impossible for anyone to get in or out of the city. It's not even easy on the streets with rioters and more of these cleaners everywhere." "Come, the center of this refuge is not far. We can take you there." Robin agreed. "Alright, we got to warn your people about a danger near your home anyway."

A large crowd of clean and infected people gathered around the center of the shantytown. Robin is ready to make a speech to them. "Attention, everyone, my name is Robin, and these are my subordinates, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven." The other four Titans said a simple hello to the crowd. "We are the Teen Titans, and we come to warn you of a threat to your refuge. There are cleaners in the area around it, burning everyone they see to a crisp, no matter if they are infected or clean. They have a napalm facility near your home, and they intend to use the napalm they produce there to turn your home into ash. We will deal with the facility. In the meantime, this refuge has been marked for arrival by Division agents to protect you in case any more cleaners show up in our absence. You will be safe and so will your home. I also want to let you know they will be taking blood samples from you to develop a vaccine for the disease terrorizing Jump City. Thank you for your time." As Robin finished his speech, Faye Lau and a moderately-sized team of agents came in. "Wonderful speech, Robin. Heard every single word on our comm." "It's nothing Lau. Most heroes make speeches like this to innocents to really bring their hopes up." "Anyway, we got the refugees covered, you five deal with the cleaners and their napalm factory nearby." "You can count on us to do this, Miss Lau!" Starfire said in confidence. "That is the attitude that will have us succeed in taking back Jump City! Good luck, Titans. You're going to need it."


	8. Chp VIII: Napalm Production

Chapter VIII: Napalm Production

December 4th, 2018

Day 5, Status: Outbreak

Infected: 3,115

Dead: 1,877

Jump City Slums

12:30PM

The napalm site was close by. The Titans can see smoke from the railways above them. "Looks like we should be in the right direction. That smoke stream may be small, but it's leading us to the source: that napalm production site Lau told us about." Robin was confident that he was leading his subordinates the right way to the site.

A few minutes later, the site was in full view of the Titans. The Titans were mixed in emotions of awe at the size of the napalm plant and horrified that people are utilizing it for the wrong reasons. They would'nt let it stand. "Hang on, everyone, I'll scout for any cleaners guarding the entrance." Beast Boy turned into a mosquito and flew ahead. Moments later, he returned and reverted back to his original form. "Ok, there's more than one entrance to that plant, each one guarded by at least one cleaner." Cyborg then activated his zoom vision to look closely at the entrances. "I see three at the middle entrance... and two on the other two entrances each. Any idea on how we should approach?" "Leave the middle entrance to me." Raven chanted her usual incantation to open a portal beneath the cleaners guarding the middle entrance, which they fell through. "Better those murderers than us." Starfire commented on Raven's attack. "Come on, team. Let's go shut this plant down!" The Titans then entered through the middle entrance.

When the Titans entered the plant, there was suprisingly no one at all in the main hall of the plant. The Titans paused for a few moments, then proceeded onward. All of a sudden, a voice on the intercom echoed through the hall. "Now!" At that moment, nine groups of at least fifteen cleaners came out of hiding, their weapons pointing at the Titans. It was an ambush. "Why did I not see that coming?" Robin said, disgruntled at the ambush. "Not even I could sense these guys hiding. They must be wearing some sort of suit that cloaks them from me sensing them." Raven was as disbelieved as the other Titans. The voice on the intercom started speaking again. "Well well... look at that. It's the Teen Titans, here to "protect the innocent." Bleh. I know who you guys are, so I had my people embed their suits with special technology to combat each of your superpowers." The voice laughed. "I even know that you're with those lying government guys and their Division." "You listen here..." Robin tried to intimidate whoever was on the intercom, but was quickly interrupted. "No, YOU listen here! The government said they would help us, but did anyone came in Jump City to help or evacuate us? Nooooo. They wouldn't even send us food and water. They do that every month, but only once a month. No more than that. And even so, not enough to feed what's left of this city right now. That's total bullshit." The Titans were disbelieved that the dollar flu would cause so much suffering that it would drive a person to arson after blowing their fate in the government away. "Surely we can talk about this." Starfire was hoping for peace, but to no avail. "Sorry, the time for peace has long passed. You five are going to die right here, by fire. But first let me tell you a little story. In New York City, there was a man who had it with the government lying to the people of the city. So he decided to form us cleaners. Now, those Division agents killed him, and left us leaderless. They even cut our napalm supply short there. His name was Joe Ferro." The Titans were puzzled that the cleaners were still running, even though their leader was killed. "Doesn't a group disband usually after their leader dies?" Cyborg asked. "Some of us has to burn the virus away in Jump City. But enough talk! Time to burn! Everyone, on my mark burn these super assholes to a crisp!" The cleaners got ready to fire their flamethrowers at the Titans. "Well, looks like this is it." Beast Boy knew this would be it for him and his buddies. "It's a good think Lau is taking care of Silkie as we speak." Starfire knew that her beloved pet will be in company of Division agents. "We had a good life, Titans. We did what we could to stop these cleaners." The person on the end of the intercom got ready to signal the cleaners in the hall to fire at will, but all of a sudden, a sniper shot hit a tank on one of them, setting it on fire. After a bit, it exploded, knocking over the cleaners surrounding it. Their tanks too caught on fire and exploded. Three whole groups of cleaners were wiped out.

"What the fuck was that all about? Were those Division agents? Find whoever fired their gun and scorch them!" Just then, Robin and his subordinates made a serious offensive against the remaining cleaners in the hall. They were then tied up with their tanks stripped from them. Starfire thought about who made that shot that saved her life and those of her close friends. "I wonder who made that shot?" "Whoever did has our gratitude." Robin assured Starfire. The voice on the intercom grew agitated and worried. "This is not happening. Fine, My suit was specially made by Ferro himself. It can combat anything supernatural. I'm coming for you guys! And when I'm done, I'll find whoever fired that shot." Just then, a woman in a suit that is a mix of a hazmat suit and military hardware appeared before the Titans. "Go around her, Titans! There should be a weak point somewhere in her armor. I'll deal with her up front." Robin gave his command to fight the heavy cleaner from behind. They snuck from the sides and approached her from behind. Robin threw one of his boomerangs at the heavy, but the explosion when it hit her only grazed her, causing little damage to her. Raven fired a massive bolt of dark magic which hit the heavy from behind, very hard. Beast Boy then turned into a rhinoceros and barged at her. She only had little time to react, but not enough as Beast Boy hit her with his horn, sending her flying, giving Robin an opportunity to crane kick her face, causing her to backflip four times before landing on the floor. The heavy cleaner spoke her last words. "No... the cleaners will not die like this so easily..." Her Head then fell to the floor, her entire body now motionless. Robin but two of his fingers on her neck to check her life signs. It was slightly warm. Just then, another womanly voice sounded on the intercom. "Nice Job. I knew you would beat her and kill those cleaners. There may still be stragglers yet, but they will be dealt with." The Titans were caught by surprise. They didn't know if the woman on the intercom was friend or foe. "Don't worry, I'm friendly. We can meet in person another time though. Right now, you five need to get out of here. Some friends of mine placed bombs on this facility and they will go off In about five minutes. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, you'd best bail. Ciao." The Titans were shocked that someone planted bombs on the facility. Who planted them? They knew it didn't matter right now. Now they needed to run first, ask questions later. "Come on, Titans, let's get out of here before this place blows sky high." Robin said. "We're right behind you!" Said Starfire as they ran to the exit in which they entered.

After the Titans got to a safe distance, the facility exploded with a large and loud explosion, leaving behind a humongous fire. As the Titans stood in relief knowing that the napalm plant's destruction saved the lives of many innocent people, healthy and sick. Faye Lau and a bunch of Division agents, as well as the homeless of the nearby shantytown all approached the Titans from behind. They too were relieved to see something horrid go. Hundreds of innocent lives have been saved, thanks to the Teen Titans.

3:00PM

Infected: 3,462

Dead: 2,344

Division Base of Operations, Jump City Docks

Lau and the Titans were standing outside the Base of Operations, discussing what happened back at the napalm plant. They kept talking until Dr. Kandel arrived. "That's all the homeless in those slums. I managed to draw a blood sample from every last one of them." Said Kandel. "Thank you, doctor. You should get to work making those vaccines." Lau replied. "Right. The sooner we develop those vaccines, the better." Kandel went back inside. "That was really intense, Titans. You five managed to single-handedly defeat a heavily armored cleaner." Robin complimented the teamwork within the team. "It was nothing. A team will work best when it's together." The other Titans agreed with Robin, some complimenting him back. "Although, there is one thing about what happened back there. If you're sure neither of you planted those bombs, who did?" Robin shrugged in confusion. "Beats me, but after we beat that heavy cleaner, there was another female voice on the intercom. Said she was friendly, and told us we should get out of there because she had friends who planted those bombs, most likely while we were dealing with the cleaner." Starfire had no idea who the friendly voice was. "There's no way we can hear a voice like that one again, Robin." The other three Titans agreed with Starfire.

Just then, the same friendly voice can be heard nearby. "Or maybe this voice could be next to you right now." The Titans were surprised the same voice who helped them was near the Base of Operations. Lau felt like she recognized the voice. "Titans, this is the voice you heard, right?" Beast boy answered Lau. "Yeah, that's the voice who told us to bail." Cyborg started to feel awkward not seeing who had that voice. "Ok, you should come out and show yourself, it's kinda awkward that you have to talk to us while you're hidden." "Whatever you say." Just then, an image of a standard poodle appeared in front of Fau and the Titans. _I knew she sounded familiar,_ Lau thought to herself. The other Titans were completely shocked to hear that the voice belonged to a dog. Beast Boy then said something about it. "Dude, is it just me, or are we—" "Talking to a dog? You five should really keep up on current events." The poodle interrupted Beast Boy. Raven then knows what she is talking about. "I did read an article that Dogs have been able to talk for a long, long, long time, just not to humans, until a few years ago." The poodle caught onto what Raven said. "There, at least the half demon gets the news." Cyborg could not even compute what is going on here. "I have been half man, half robot for an entire decade, yet I could not even find a dog that could talk. Even Beast Boy couldn't talk in Animal form!" The poodle made suggestions. "Maybe some upgrades are in order. One of my friends is a rocket scientist. She can help you with that." She then turned her attention to Lau. "If it isn't Faye Lau. It's been a long time. Last I heard, you and your agents were activated when the dollar flu resurfaced and hit this city. We parted ways only two years ago, yet you haven't changed a bit." The Titans were a bit confused at how the poodle knew Lau. Lau then spoke to the poodle. "You haven't changed yourself, either. Good to see you again after two years... General Dolly." Starfire asked a question. "Lau, you know this poodle?" Dolly turned her attention back to the Titans. "You five really want to know how me and Lau met?" There was a brief silence between her, Lau, and the Teen Titans. "Ah, we can just talk about it over something to drink." Robin knew what she's talking about. "Good thing we restored drinking water supply to Jump City." "Then maybe a cup of chamomile tea, then?" Dolly told them. Raven spoke up to her. "Root beer for Beast Boy. I like chamomile tea myself, but Beast Boy is grossed out by it." Dolly chucked a bit. "Well, I don't blame your friend, we all have different tastes, no matter what species we are." She turned to Lau. "Mind telling me about these five? Heard they're a big help in taking back Jump City with you guys." "Sure, General. I'm sure there's another familiar face who would be more than happy to see you." Dolly had an idea of who that might be. "Dr. Kandel? Yeah, I'm sure she'll be happy to see me." The Seven of them walked into the Base of Operations. Old friends are about to reminisce. Old allies are about to unite so save the day once again. The Titans' chances of saving Jump City from the dollar flu are about to increase substancially. What will happen next? Time will tell.


End file.
